


4 AM

by dupli



Category: Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, this fic is a MESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dupli/pseuds/dupli
Summary: was listening to moonlight shadow (like i do pretty much every day) and thought "hm i will write genario now"
Relationships: Jīno | Geno/Mario (Nintendo)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	4 AM

**Author's Note:**

> was listening to moonlight shadow (like i do pretty much every day) and thought "hm i will write genario now"

Mario looked over to the clock on his bedside table: 4:00 AM.

Damn. How long has he been awake for?

He never stayed up this late. But something had been just putting him off. He was unsure what. Or how said thing was keeping him up so late.

It was when he noticed a figure standing at his window sill that he realized what was missing. It was the presence of his lover, Geno.

“Mario?.. Are you alright?” That low, but charming voice made him smile. It was almost calming hearing him.

“Mm.. Not really..” he kept his own voice quiet. As he didn’t want to disturb anything that could be in the distance.

“You must be really tired..” Geno leaped off the sill and walked up to the bed. Sitting on the end with his legs crossed. “I can help you if you want.”

“I thought you were busy tonight..” the plumber questioned.

“I was. But they let me off the hook.” Geno looked out the window. He noticed how clear the sky was. How the trees weren’t brutally blowing from wind. How the stars were out and shining. He turned his head back to keep eye contact. “That gives me more time to spend with you.”

“It sure does..”

Geno smiled.

“Did you have a good evening?” the puppet asked kindly.

“Mhm. You?”

“I just spent it granting wishes. It was quite tiring rooting through all the ones that talked about me in Smash.”

The two chuckled.

“I can’t blame them. It would be great to have you there.” Mario sighed.

“Although we would have to wait. It would be worth it.” the doll added. “I’d get to spend more time with you if I were to get in.. Which would be a huge improvement in our lives.”

“Exactly!” Mario giggled. “That would be perfect.”

Silence was then present for a moment. All that could be heard was the sounds of their slow breath and the crickets outside.

“So.. What’s been keeping you up?”

“I’m not sure.. Usually I’m out like a light at this time. In fact.. I fall asleep a lot earlier than this.”

“I see.” Geno nodded. Crawling to lay next to Mario in the bed. “Do you want me to.. Join you in bed?”

“Sure. If you want..”

“Trust me.. I want to.”

Mario opened up the blankets. Allowing Geno to join in. He snuggled carelessly into the snug, cozy bed.

“I’m happy to be with you. I really am..” Geno whispered. “I hope being with you helps. Even a little.”

“I hope so too. We can do this anytime.” Mario wrapped his arms around his love. “Goodnight..”

“.. Night.”

And so, they fell asleep within five minutes.


End file.
